


kinktober day 1

by skirt



Series: kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kinktober, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: day 1: spanking, sleepy sex, or aphrodisiacs





	kinktober day 1

**Author's Note:**

> the original prompt post: http://ghost5514.tumblr.com/post/165951656327/kinktober-2017
> 
> hmu if you have any suggestions for the other days i think i'm mostly gonna do 198x, fake chop, or fake ah crew stuff? dunno though. the world is my oyster i guess

Hannah is the definition of a vers, and while Amanda loves to see her on top of her there's nothing quite like seeing her bent over on all fours too. She has a pretty purple gem plug in that's peeking out from her round cheeks and has her face buried in her arms. Normally she would make her keep her head up, but it's been a long session and she knows her girlfriend is feeling exhausted by now. They'll be done soon but not until she's been punished for disobeying earlier. She's well aware that she does it on purpose but its still fun to pretend that it's all genuine.

Amanda kneels beside her and runs her hand from the back of her thigh to the curve of ass gently before she lands a sharp smack on Hannah. She jolts a bit and lets out the smallest sound and Amanda smiles to herself as she gives her another hit. She can tell that Hannah is trying to be quiet and she's determined to get yelps out of her.

She spanks the other cheek three times before going back to the first one now that her skin is a deeper shade of red.

"Look at you, Han," she says mostly to herself, but definitely loud enough for her to hear. "You're soaking wet. You're loving this, aren't you?"

Hannah doesn't respond and Amanda spanks her again. "Answer me, Hannah."

She whines a little bit as Amanda rubs her palm over her reddening skin. "Yes, thank you."

"Now, tell me honestly, do you want to use the bamboo today or just my hand?" Amanda asks genuinely, not touching her.

Hannah peers out at her from under her arms and Amanda is pleased to see tears forming in her eyes. She knows that she'd immediately tell her if it became too much so she isn't worried about it.

"Just your hand... or I won't be able to go out tomorrow," she half mutters.

Amanda nods in response. "Sounds good to me. I like being able to feel you anyways." She spanks just below the curve of her ass, right where she would sit and feels Hannah jump a bit under her. She smacks her twice more on each cheek, carefully running her hands over the offended spots before repeating the action.

Hannah squirms and she knows she's got her close to tapping out. "Count these. We're doing ten on each." She's hoping that she can make her properly cry at least once before hitting ten times. She pulls her hand back and ensures the first smack is hard enough to make her really feel it. Hannah counts aloud; by the time they're at six her voice is hitching at each number. At ten, her legs are shaking slightly and she can't stop squirming. Amanda pushes her palm into the top of her back to keep her still as she begins on the other cheek. She repeats herself and hits particularly hard the first time and Hannah yelps out loud. She stops for a moment to let her recover before hitting her ass twice, three times, four and Hannah begins to sob into the floor. She knows that she loves it and grins down at her.

"Five," Hannah says through her tears- and Amanda keeps going. She jumps with every hit and cries louder. They finally reach ten and it seems like Hannah has really reached her limit.

Gently, Amanda helps her off the floor and onto her side on the bed beside them. There's still tears flowing from her eyes and Hannah looks stunning even when she's red in the face and crying. Amanda presses a kiss to her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and stands up. "I'll get you cleaned up, babe. You did so good. I love you."

Hannah wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and smiles up at her through the tears. "Thanks... I love you too."


End file.
